The Tragedy of Scorpius and Rose
by mellamaet
Summary: Hogwarts gets a chance of their artistic capabilities, and who else better suited to play their leads but their Head boy and Girl? Will this end in another fiery mishap with the hospital wing filled to the brim with injured students or not?
1. The Plans

Ok, wow, its been a while...Sorry :( college has been awfully busy between TV Production class and work for our university station, I seriously don't have a lot of free time. But since we have been blessed by a long weekend, I decided to post the first chapter of my story :)

I tried to keep it as close as I could to canon, but its really hard :O So, I hope y'all would bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Plans<strong>

"I really don't think that's a wise decision, Miss Patil." Aurora Sinistra said carefully as she watched the young, new Defense against the Dark Arts professor who was sitting across from her from a long oval table surrounded by the other Professors.

"Come now, Professor Sinistra" Padma said, her resolve, unwavered by her former head of house's disapproval "It's time for new traditions in Hogwarts!" She continued

"I quite agree with the young lass." A very old professor Slughorn replied from his seat across from the young teacher "The students need something new once in a while to keep them interested."

The headmistress looked around the table, taking in the few nods and doubtful looks that the other instructors were throwing her way. Finally, she sighed in resignation and said "Very well then." Then she narrowed her eyes at the former Ravenclaw and said "But I will not be entertaining any complaints from students or parents. You will have to deal with them." Then her eyes flashed towards the potions mater and added "And since you seem to agree with her, you are to help her."

She really didn't like this idea. After years of teaching at Hogwarts, she knew well enough that changes these drastic usually caused riots among the students.

Then she addressed the other professors and said "If there aren't any more concerns to be brought up, this staff meeting is adjourned."

* * *

><p>"You're messing up my perfectly organized plans, Malfoy!" The red headed Head Girl said as she tried to pull away her organized table filled with names that Scorpius was now vandalizing.<p>

"You call these organized?" The young Malfoy replied with a roll of his gray eyes as she kept the parchment in place "These are all wrong!"

The prefects that they had been meeting at that moment looked at the head boy and girl nervously as they glared venomously at each other, tugging a piece of parchment towards each other, while pulling it away from the other.

"These patrol pairings and schedules are all wrong!" Scorpius said once more as he dipped her quill into a black inkwell and started crossing stuff off, then scribbling a few notes on the margins "Chang has class during three in the afternoon, so she can't patrol during her scheduled slot." He said, crossing off the young Alexandra off the list then scribbling on her name somewhere else "Then Collins has Quidditch practice during the evening, so he can't patrol then." He continued as he did the same thing with Gerald Collins, who looked on nervously.

"Well, excuse me for not being nosy and having something better to than memorizing all of their schedules!" Rose snarled her blue eyes flashing dangerously

The tension on the air was so palpable that one could even cut through it with a knife if they wanted to. The twenty-four pairs of eyes stared at them, nervous, scared, but very much already used to the murderous glares that the pair was throwing one another.

"Uh…why don't we just patrol by house?" A timid fifth year Hufflepuff suggested after a few minutes of silence "Since we're in the same year and house as our partner, it would be way easier to coordinate schedules with them."

"Then we can pass you our schedules, depicting when we're free to patrol with our partner." A Ravenclaw prefect added, her hand gripping her partner's arm tightly, afraid that one of the two heads might bite since she spoke up.

Rose, whose anger had now slightly evaporated, glanced at her co-head questioningly, as if asking for his permission to agree. The duo stared at each other for a few minutes, as if they were giving an actual conversation with their eyes before the blonde finally nodded subtly and the red head beamed at the prefects and said "That sounds like a marvelous idea."

Then Scorpius cleared his throat and said in his most authoritative tone "Your schedules must be passed before dusk tomorrow."

"That's all for now." Rose chirped as she pushed her chair away from the table; as she watched the prefects do the same while gathering their things and running off to do whatever.

Scorpius, who had stood up too, now leaned back on the table as he loosened his green and silver stripped tie and watched Rose apprehensively.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Rose finally said as she looked down on her black mary janes, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world right now.

Scorpius shook his head and said "I shouldn't have messed up your schedule. You worked hard on that."

"No." Rose insisted, her eyes now boring into his earnestly "It was all wrong. It was right of you to do that. Besides, you probably saved me from a world of humiliation of you just let it be that way."

Scorpius smiled at her briefly before holding out his hand to her and said "So, truce?"

"Definitely." The red head replied with a grin before shaking his hand firmly.

Just then, the door opened with a bang and particularly cheerful Madam Patil entered the room, looking slightly frazzled, but nonetheless, looking absolutely ecstatic "There you two are!" The dark-skinned woman said as she entered the room, causing the two students to release each other's hands from their handshake. "I've been looking for the two of you everywhere! It was quite lucky that Vivian just came out of the meeting that the two of you have been holding."

"Oh." Rose said "Is there anything we could you help you with then, Professor?" she then glanced at her partner, who was already holding out a quill and a piece of parchment, ready to take notes on whatever Professor Patil needed.

"Yes, actually." She said, her grin growing at the sight of them. "You see, Professor Sinistra has asked me to inform the two of you to gather all of the students to the great hall."

"What for?" Scorpius asked, forgetting that his was talking to a professor for a moment

Padma glanced at the young blonde as she raised an eyebrow at him "Mind who you're talking to Mr. Malfoy." Then she cleared her throat and added "Just for a few announcements." Then she swept out of the room, her robes billowing gracefully behind her.

The pair sighed as they watch her walk away before turning to each other to form a plan.

"Alright, I take Gryffindor, you take Slytherin." Rose instructed

"As usual." Scropius interjected with a smirk

Rose glared at him for interrupting before resuming "And I can take Ravenclaw, while you inform the Hufflepuffs." She finished off as she turned to go, but was stopped by someone holding on tightly to her wrist.

"Oh no! I am not taking the Hufflepuffs!" Scorpius protested while glaring the redhead

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes irritably "Get over your house pride Malfoy; they're not all that bad."

Scorpius shook her head "It's not them! It's their stupid, bloody entrance!" He cried our furiously "Let's see if you like being doused in vinegar!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him once more "You're being stupid." She huffed "If you're so scared of getting your hair all messy, why not ask Albus to do it?" She suggested as she turned for the door for the second time as once she was free from Scorpius' vice-like grip "I'm pretty sure he has the pattern memorized by now. With all that after-curfew visits he makes to Alice." She grumbled disgustedly as the picture of her cousin and one of her childhood friends snogging the living daylights out of one another

"Oh alright." Scorpius said with a nod as he followed Rose out of the classroom and headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Let me know if you guys have suggestions for the upcoming chapters. :)<p> 


	2. The Announcement

Ok, so I would simply like to remind you that Professor Aurora Sinistra also belongs to J.K Rowling. (She was the Astronomy Professor..) So, for those who might be wondering.. I don't own her. :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Please excuse the errors you would find. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Announcement<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Sinistra scowled deeply as she rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers as she sighed derisively while she read the request from the young Professor Patil, which was sitting on her desk.<p>

"Why me?" She cried out in despair as she leaned back against the high-backed chair before standing up to face the numerous paintings of the past headmasters behind the chair.

The old professors all stared at her inquisitively, waiting for her reaction, or maybe –for some – an explanation. The silence was suddenly broken by an old wizard with silver hair and a knowing twinkle in his painted eyes.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Aurora." Professor Dumbledore said kindly with a nod as he smiled at the headmistress "It's been a while since I saw a proper play!" He added jovially

"That's because the last time Hogwarts had something like this, the great hall almost burned down!" An elderly man in the portrait next to Dumbledore's said with a snort "I don't see why they should have another one! The last one ended in disaster after all!"

"Now, now Professor Dippet," Dumbledore started in an attempt to calm the old man down "It might not end in disaster this time. After all, there won't be an enlarged ashwinders involved, right Professor Sinistra?"

"Oh yes." Sinistra said as she retrieved the piece of parchment from her table containing to details of the proposed play "The staff is planning on a muggle story for this term." She explained as her eyes scanned the paper continually

A portrait above her snorted in distaste "A muggle play? What kind of foolishness if that, girl?" Professor Black grunted "The students would look like fools!"

The headmistress sighed in defeat, she knew it was useless to argue with the Professor Black, it would only result to a flurry of insults that she would regret the following day when the former headmaster would do nothing but interrupt her work for the whole day.

Thankfully, before anything goes down for the worse, the door to her office flew open, revealing a very tired looking Neville Longbottom "Aurora, the students are now assembled in the great hall."

The dark-skinned woman nodded at him gratefully as she stepped away from the desk and followed the young Herbology professor out.

* * *

><p>Professor Sinistra stood behind the gold podium as she watched the young expectant faces looking back at her, their eyes filled with questions they were all dying to ask<p>

She cleared her throat and the population quieted down, then she spoke "Now, I know all of you are wondering why you are all gathered here…"

She paused for a moment as she watched a young Gryffindor snort and rolled his eyes before continuing "Are you done yet McLaggen?" She asked as she glared at the seventh year who had suddenly took an interest on the wooden carvings on the table.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering, and I wish to not keep you all any longer." She continued, her voice carrying to the ends of each of the four tables.

She glanced back at Professor Patil who looked expectant and continued "This year, a few of our professors have suggested that we revive the tradition of an annual school play."

Then she paused once more as the hall erupted into a flurry of urgent whispers and waited till it has quieted down "All who wish to participate are welcome to sign up." She then stepped aside and gestured towards the dark –haired woman behind her to step forward and said "Professor Patil will explain more on this matter." Then she took her seat the middle of the staff table and watched as the young professor struggle to gain the attention of the excited – some, just annoyed – students.

"Now, all of you listen up!" The young professor called out, finally catching the attention of the children before her "This year, as Headmistress Sinistra has explained, we'll be reviving the yearly school play which used to be held during the time of Headmaster Dippet. It would be a chance for all of you to show your creativity and talent, and of course to display practical uses of the spells that have been taught to you all in class."

"Professor!" A fifth year Ravenclaw called out "What about our OWLs? How do you expect us to participate in this play while preparing for our exams?"

"Yeah! The same goes for the NEWTs!" A few seventh years from the same house exclaimed

Professor Patil held her hand up to silence them before answering their questions "Participation is optional of course, we wouldn't want to force you into something that you don't want to do."

The hall erupted into noise once more, each of the students discussing plans, whether to try out or not.

"Professor! What would we be doing this year?" A seventh year Hufflepuff asked, effectively lowering the noise level in the room as they all waited for the teacher's answer

"This year, we'll be doing an adaptation of the muggle tragedy, Romeo and Juliet." Padma answered calmly, oblivious the exclamations of surprise – and horror, from the Slytherins – that were resounding around the hall

She waited for the noise to lower once more before continuing "Everyone is invited to try out for the supporting roles, while our head boy and girl would be playing the leads, Romeo and Juliet." Padma explained

Rose then stood up from her seat on the Gryffindor table and exclaimed "What the- NOBODY BLOODY SAID WE HAD TO ACT IN THIS THING!" She then glanced at Scorpius who had remained seated, but was wearing a look of surprise on his pale face.

"Miss Weasley, watch your language." Professor Patil reprimanded as the furious redhead was dragged back down on to her chair by her numerous cousins.

Then she smiled at the whole student body and said "That will be all. Sign-ups for the play will be handled by the heads of each house. Thank you." Then she stepped off the platform and started to walk back up towards the astronomy tower.

Professor Sinistra frowned as she watched the Gryffindors try to calm down the still furious redhead while she stepped onto the platform "That will be all. Complaints should be directed to the offices of Professor Padma Patil and Professor Horace Slughorn. Thank you." Then she stared them all down before adding "You can all go back to your classes now. And no dillydallying!"

Merlin. It was going to be a long term.

* * *

><p>OOH. Author's Note FOR CHAPTER 1: The thing about the Hufflepuff entrance is found on Pottermore. So yeah, I didn't make it up XD<p> 


	3. The First Call

Ok. here's chapter 3! :D Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The First Call<p>

* * *

><p>"How dare she!" Rose Weasley exclaimed as she paced in front on the couch while she ran her hands through her wavy, red hair in frustration "How dare she cast us as leads without even asking!"<p>

Scorpius leaned back against the coach and closed his eyes. Ever since they got back from the double potions that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared, the young Gryffindor in front of him hadn't stopped pacing.

"Rose!" He groaned as he rubbed his temples "Could you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." He pleaded as he kept his eyes tightly shut to prevent the wave of nausea that was threatening to wash over him

Rose looked back towards her fellow head before she walked back towards the couch and sat down beside him, sweeping his still undone charms homework aside "Sorry." She said sheepishly "I'm just so mad at her!"

Scorpius turned his head towards the direction of her voice, opened his eyes, then glared at her "Really? I never noticed." He said sarcastically

"Oh shut it, Malfoy." Rose threatened as she whacked him with the first thing that her hands could reach, which just so happens to be the blonde's Charms book.

"Oi! Quit it!" Scorpius said in between whacks "That hurts you know!"

The girl lowered the book and set it back down on table next the loveseat. "This just sucks." She complained once more as she absently reached for Scorpius' unfinished homework

"I know, but there isn't anything we could do about it." The Slytherin answered resignedly with a sigh

Rose shook her head and laughed "Not that. I meant your homework." She said as she wrote on the margins of the said parchment "It's dreadful!"

"Well, excuse me. I wasn't the one pacing back and forth making you dizzy." Scorpius replied irritably as he snatched his paper away from her and tossed it into the fire. He could just start on a new one tomorrow during breakfast.

"Sorry." Rose said, although she didn't look very sorry at all, as she grinned at him. "Do you want to copy my homework?" She offered with a smile, the least she could do was help him out.

The blonde shook his head, gathered his things from the table and stood up "No, thanks. I'll work on it during breakfast." He answered as he turned to his room "You better get some sleep. Professor Patil wants to see us in her office tomorrow before breakfast, remember?"

Rose scowled at the mention of the barmy professor as she too stood up from the couch and headed towards her own door "Oh yeah. I seriously, seriously hate this." She said sullenly once more

"I know, Rose." Scorpius said with a light chuckle as he watched the redhead enter her room before entering his.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Scorpius asked with a teasing grin as they stood in front of Professor Patil's classroom<p>

Rose rolled her eyes at him as she pushed the door open and grumbled "Let's just get this over with. I'm starving."

The blonde chuckled at her impatience as he stepped aside and gestured for her to enter first.

"Ah, there you two are!" Professor Patil said as she crossed the room, setting the bundle of star charts that she had been holding onto a desk and ushered the two students in. "Tea? Biscuits?" She offered as she gestured towards the still steaming pot of tea and the plate of biscuits on her table.

The pair shook their heads slightly as they gracefully declined. "With all due respect Professor, we just really want to know why you've asked us to stop by your office at your office so early." Scorpius said as he glanced at the girl standing next to him who simply nodded.

"Oh yes!" Padma Patil said as she stood up from her chair and pulled out a thick wad of paper sewn together at the edges from the shelf. Then she set it down on the table, waved her hand over it, as it duplicated to two more copies.

"That would be your script." She explained as she tossed the original copy into her drawer before looking back at the duo who were now skimming it "I asked Professor Delinsky to assist me last night in forming this. After all, she is the Muggle Studies teacher, and this is a muggle play."

The two nodded dumbly as they consulted their script, each wearing an unfathomable expression on their faces. Rose then glanced up from her script and asked "Professor, why do we have to play the lead? Why can't it be somebody else?" She seriously didn't want to act like some innocent, love sick little princess "Come on Professor Patil!" She complained "I'll do anything! Just don't give me this role!"

The dark-skinned Professor shook her head as she turned a blind ear to Rose's pleas "No, Miss Weasley. I will not change my mind. " She said firmly "Besides, your mother looked absolutely stunning in a gown, I'm sure you will too." She added fondly as she remembered Hermione during their fourth year – which unfortunately was also the year she had agreed to go to the Yule ball with a certain Ron Weasley.

"Professor…" Scorpius started as he warily glanced at his partner who had suddenly gone quiet and was slowly turning a light shade of red. "Is there really no ch-"

Professor Patil shook her head once more as she stood up and continued preparing for her first class by distributing the star charts on each table "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but no. "She then glanced at the door and continued "Now why don't you take Miss Weasley down to the great hall for breakfast before you miss it."

Scorpius sighed as he gripped Rose's wrist tightly and pulled her out of the room and down to the great hall.

* * *

><p>"This is totally unfair!" Rose moaned as she slumped onto the table for their last shared class for the day; Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

"Miss Weasley, if you're done announcing the unfairness of the world, maybe you'd like to sit up and start listening to me." Professor Dunbar suddenly said as she entered the classroom, glaring at each of them, daring them to interrupt her. "Now, today, as promised, we'll be discussing about the unforgivables. I most of you have heard about them from your parents, but it is required by the curriculum to educate you about these three illegal curses." Then she took her time glaring at each of them, her gaze lingering on the troublemakers of the class, namely Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy "Any questions?"

The class all shook their heads, too terrified to interrupt the former Gryffindor. "Good, let's begin."

She walked over to her desk, opened her book and started to read from it.

"I'm pretty sure all of you know already know what they are by now." Fay started "So, who can give me the name of the three curses?"

Proving herself to be her mother's daughter, Rose instantly raised her hand to the air and started jumping up and down on her seat. The professor sighed and looked around the classroom, watching out for anyone who would want to answer. "Oh, alright. Miss Weasley, as usual, what is it?"

But just as Rose was about to answer, the wooden door flew open with a loud bang and a tired and flustered fifth year Hufflepuff prefect stood over the door way.

"Yes Mr. Macmillan, what do you want?" Professor Dunbar asked sternly, her face formed into a frown as she placed her hands over her slim hips.

"Excuse me Professor…" Macmillan said in between deep breaths "Professor Patil wants to see Malfoy and Weasley."

Fay Dunbar rolled her eyes and turned her gaze towards the two students who were simply sitting side-by-side in their seats. "Well? What are the two of you waiting for?" She asked "Get to it!"

The pair jumped into action immediately as they carelessly stuffed their things back into their bags and left the room.

"Alright, now, can anyone tell me what the three unforgivable curses are?" They heard Dunbar ask as they left the room. Rose glanced back over her shoulder and saw that most of the hands were now raised.

She turned back towards the path that they had been walking on and frowned. "I could have gained five points for Gryffindor." She said sullenly as they followed George Macmillan through a flurry of staircases to get to the Astronomy tower.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms Weasley. Come in." The professor said as she dismissed her last student out of the classroom and gestured for the pair to enter.

Scorpius and Rose stepped into the classroom and looked around. A few minutes later Professor Delinsky and Professor Slughorn both strode into the room, looking quiet tired.

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea, Padma." The old potions master wheezed as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly "Not if I have to climb up from the dungeons to the top of the castle!"

"Don't worry, Professor." Padma Patil reassured with a smile "It'll just be this once. Then I'll leave you comfortably in the dark again."

The old professor simply nodded as he sat down on the green, high-backed chair that Professor Patil had thoughtfully conjured for him before turning his attention towards the pair who had now gone impatient.

"Professor." Rose piped up "What are we doing here exactly? I mean, we got scolded by Professor Dunbar and well..." She trailed off as she glanced at Scorpius for help

"What my partner here is trying to say is that. This better be worth it Professor." Scorpius finished for her, a frown on his pale, pointed face.

Professor Patil rolled her eyes at them but didn't reply, after all, she was that impatient too when she was their age.

Just then a student – probably fifth or sixth year – walked in, followed by a few more; Students of different ages, genders and houses.

"Malfoy, Weasley." Professor Delinsky called out "Perhaps you'd like to take a seat?" She asked as she gestured to the two vacant seats beside her "We might mistake you for auditioners!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"They're all here to audition?" Rose exclaimed in surprise as she sat down on the chair next to Scorpius and looked at the students who had now filled the small classroom and had now started forming a line outside.

"Well, some of them." Professor Patil answered as she consulted a long roll of parchment in front of her "Some of them are here to volunteer for props and all that."

Scorpius blinked as he too looked at the students that were inside the room, he craned his neck further to see past through the door, but he couldn't make out where the line ended.

"For the love of Merlin!" He said as he ran his fingers though his pale blonde hair "Why couldn't any of them play Romeo and Juliet, then?" He asked

Professor Slughorn then laughed a deep laugh that shook his sizable belly "Don't you see my boy? The reason why all of these people are here to participate, because you and Miss Weasley are playing the lead!"

Rose groaned as she leaned back tiredly against the back of the chair as candidate number one, auditioning for the role of the Prince of Verona. She glanced to her left and smiled as she saw Scorpius nodding off, no more two minutes into the audition.

Who could blame him? It had been a long day, and they didn't even want to be here.


	4. Late Night Rehearsals

Ok. here's the 4th chapter. HAHA. I've been updating really quickly since I'm stuck at home because there's a really terrible storm here (Manila, Philippines) but, don't expect updates as soon as these because once classes resume, I won't be able to update so much.

I apologize for the rushing towards the end. I kinda spaced out for a while and lost my "momentum" HAHA.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Late Night Rehearsals<p>

* * *

><p>"Gregory, I swear, we can't let them humiliate us! We won't take their garbage!" Samuel Fisher said in a pathetic attempt to look angry.<p>

"Fisher!" Padma barked as she rose from her seat "Can't you act better? You did so well during try outs!" She said, a frown on her tired face

"Professor, can't we have a break?" Alastor Flint asked as he too stood on the stage next to the Hufflepuff "We've been rehearsing for hours!" The Slytherin whined.

Padma Patil huffed as she crossed her arms and sat back down on her seat "Fine. Get off the stage." Then she glanced at the other actors standing around the room, who all suddenly looked down, afraid to catch the professor's eye in fear that she would call them up on stage. Then, she smiled as her brown eyes caught a glimpse of red and blonde pressed together as the two heads secretly worked on their DADA homework on a nearby table.

"Malfoy, Weasley!" The young professor called out to the two as they both looked up in surprise "Get up the stage!"

The pair groaned along with the rest of the students in the room as they pulled themselves up to the stage and looked at another.

"Which scene professor?" Rose asked eager to just get it over with.

Professor Patil glanced down on her script and turned a few pages before looking back up at them and answering "Act 1, Scene 5."

Rose and Scorpius blinked at her in confusion as they waited for more instructions.

"It's an awfully long scene…" Rose commented softly

"Just the part where they meet for the first time." The astronomy professor answered

"Oh. Alright." Rose said as Scorpius cleared his throat and held Rose's hands in his.

"You're hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit." Scorpius said as his gray eyes met Rose's own brown ones. "If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my lips are standing here, waiting to make things better with a kiss."

Rose blushed, both at the sappiness of the scene and the intensity in Scorpius eyes. She held back a smile as she rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hands away "Good pilgrim, don't give your hands so much credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

Scorpius grinned cheekily at her before answering "Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?"

Rose nodded gravely, working hard to keep the laughter off her lips as she answered in a serious tone "Yes pilgrim, they have lips which they're supposed to pray with."

Scorpius smirked at her, effectively causing sighs from some of the females in the room, but his gaze never wavered from Rose's; "Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair."

"Saints don't move. Even when they grant prayers." Rose answered, all laughter gone from her lips as she looked at him nervously. She knew what was coming for this scene…

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer…" Scorpius said softly as he leaned in close, his eyes fluttering shut.

Then everyone in the room sat at the edge of their seats, anticipating the kiss.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard around the room, ruining the moment as the pair suddenly opened their eyes in surprise, then realizing how close their faces were to one another, suddenly jumping apart. Faces both extremely red.

"Sorry!" Albus Potter called out from the back of the room as he stood in front of a fallen papier-mâché tree, which he was helping his sister carry.

Professor Patil ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Then she glanced at the window, looking at the stars that had come out for the night. "Alright. Back to your dorms. Rehearsals again tomorrow." She announced as the group of students suddenly came to life and rushed out of the room to head to bed. Then she turned her attention to the two Potters and sighed "You can leave it here. Don't worry. No one else uses this room anyway." The brother and sister shrugged as they dropped the tree, collected their things and left the room too, leaving Professor Padma with the Head Boy and Girl that were still standing on the stage, trying not to catch each other's eyes.

"Excellent acting, you two." She said, completely oblivious to the air of awkwardness around the pair "Same time tomorrow, alright?"

"Uh. Professor." Rose said "We have a meeting tomorrow. With the other prefects. We'll all be late."

Padma Patil waved an airy hand at them as she walked to the door "No matter. Just be here." Then she walked out of the room. Leaving the two of them in an empty room.

"I guess this is good night then." Rose finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence as she took her things and rushed out of the room, momentarily forgetting that she and Scorpius shared the same dorm.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Scorpius called out as he knocked on the door of the Head Girl "Rosie!" He called once more<p>

"Don't call me Rosie!" a muffled reply from the other side of the locked door said

The blond grinned before replying "I brought you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

Scorpius frowned; the girl was rarely never hungry. He knew that. So, he decided to try a new approach. "Rose, you're going to be late for charms." He called out

"I don't care." The voice replied "I'm not feeling well. Go away."

The young Slytherin sighed as he lifted his bag onto his shoulder and left the common room to head to his first class. Potions.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rosie, Scorp?" Albus asked as he walked into the Potions classroom and seated himself beside his girlfriend, which was the seat behind his best mate.<p>

"In her room." The Slytherin answered glumly as he took out his things and placed them on his desk neatly. "She wouldn't come out."

"Why?" Alice Longbottom asked as she readjusted her messy yellow tie, getting ready for the Slytherin-Hufflepuff potions class.

Scorpius groaned. He didn't know why Rose wouldn't come out of her room…well, he had a hunch why, but he didn't want to think so…at least, he hoped it wasn't because of that…

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Alice called out as she entered the heads common room and headed straight for the door which held a plaque that said 'Head Girl'<p>

"Go away, Scorp." Rose called out from inside her room.

Alice rolled her eyes and knocked on her door "Do I sound like a guy to you Rose Weasley?"

After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a tired-looking Rose Weasley, dressed in her jeans and one of her many Weasley sweaters, her hair hanging limply behind her, dripping wet – as if she just came out of the shower.

"Alice?" The girl asked as she looked around "How did you get in here?"

The seventh-year Hufflepuff smiled and shrugged as she plopped down on the sofa in front of the fire "Scorpius gave me the password."

Rose, who had gone into her room for a moment, emerged with a brush in her hand as she untangled her hair. "Why?" She asked; taking the space beside her friend

Alice smiled knowingly and shrugged. The boy had it bad, and he didn't even know it. "Beats me. I guess he was just worried about you."

Rose sighed as she leaned back against the back of the couch, letting her hair dangle over it. She felt guilty for shooing him away this morning, but, she didn't want to face him…not after last night. Beside her, Alice smiled as she shook her head, here was the smartest witch of their generation, confused about what was already in front on her. Poor girl.

Just then, a certain blonde emerged from the entrance, looking frazzled and in a hurry. He stopped at the sight of her sitting there on the couch, with her staring straight at him, the same bewildered look on her face.

"Uh…I just came here to remind you that we have a prefect meeting to hold." Scorpius managed to choke out

"Oh. Yeah." Rose suddenly said as she jumped up from her seat, dragging Alice upwards as well "Come on!"

The Hufflepuff sighed as she let herself be dragged to the stupid meeting. She overestimated Scorpius if she thought he was finally going to do something daring. Courage, after all, isn't a trait prized by many Slytherins.


	5. Dress Rehearsals

Sorry for the delay! I told you guys I wouldn't be able to update as fast as I used to when school resumed...and it's just going to get worse as my finals week approach, but don't worry, after that I''m out for the semestral break :D

So, here's chapter 5. It isn't very good since I sort of ran out for inspiration, its quite dragging...and yeah, it just sucks in general :| So, sorry :(

For those who reviewed, favorite-d and subscribed...THANK YOU ALL :) You're support means a lot to me :D

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dress Rehersals<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late!" Rose called out frantically as she bounded into the room, hair flying, heart pounding, and a mass of rolled up quills in her arms as Scorpius and Alice followed calmly behind.<p>

"Huh. No one's here." Scorpius declared as he entered the room a few minutes after Rose did.

Rose rolled her eyes at the obvious declaration and glanced at her friends for some sort of explanation. "Thanks for stating the obvious there." She replied sarcastically.

"I guess they didn't want to wait." Alice said with a shrug as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Then she turned for the door and said "Now, since there isn't going to be a meeting. I'm going to go find Albus." Then she waved at the pair and left the room.

The minute they were left alone, Rose looked down on her shoes and shuffled the papers in her hands "Uh..I guess, we better head to practice then…" She said softly as she turned for the door too, but was held back by Scorpius who now had a tight grip on her arm.

"Wait." He said; his tone grave and serious.

Rose looked over her shoulder to look at him, her eyes sort of afraid and curious at the same time while some small part of her mind asked _'Where's your Gryffindor courage now?'_

"About last night…" Scorpius said slowly, unsure at how to start this conversation off. He hated that she was avoiding him, he needed her, they were partners, It has always been the two of them since Albus met Alice, the two of them had always been there for one another, and now she was avoiding him, and for reasons that he couldn't control.

Rose held up a restraining hand at him, telling him that there's no reason to go on. She seriously didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear him say that she couldn't be anything else but friends…

"We need to talk about this." Scorpius said determinedly

The redhead shook her head "No we don't." She replied softly as she pulled her hand away from his "It was just acting, Right? It was simply part of the scene. Nothing more."

The tall Slytherin faltered at her words. It was just acting for her…he should have realized. "Right." He said with a small nod "Just acting."

Rose then plastered a small smile on her face as she offered her arm to him, like they used to, and said "Let's get to rehearsals. Patil might chuck both of us off the Astronomy tower if we don't get there soon."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the joke, breaking the tension between them as they walked through the corridors their arms linked together as they laughed.

* * *

><p>"There you two are!" Professor Patil exclaimed as she ran from one student who was being fitted into a gown towards the door where the two stood.<p>

Rose looked around the room which was littered with cloth, students that were running around half naked or parading around the room in half-finished costumes. She then turned to the Professor in front of her and asked "What is going on?"

"Costumes, of course!" The young professor replied jovially as she ushered them into a corner lined with small stalls made for changing clothes. She took a mass of shiny gold cloth of the table and pushed them into her arms before forcing her into one of the small stalls.

"I had your costume done; try it on to see if it needs any readjustments." Professor Patil instructed as she stood in front of the doorway with a clueless Scorpius standing next to her.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to put this on?" Rose cried from inside the stall as the sound of rustling cloth and a few bumps on the wood were heard.

Professor Patil craned her neck to try to check on the lass, but she couldn't see anything. "Do you need any help, Miss Weasley?" She offered

"No thank you." came the muffled reply of the girl "I think I got this."

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but grunts, the sound of cloth falling on the floor, and of course the noise from the other students. The stall door swung open, revealing a very flustered Rose Weasley in a stunning ball gown of red, gold and black.

Scorpius stared at her, his gray eyes wide at the vision of beauty before him. He blinked a few times to break himself out of his stupor and grinned at the girl who looked uncomfortable in her puffy ball gown.

She glanced at him and noticed him grinning at her "What?" She asked worriedly as she patted her hair self consciously "Do I look that horrid?"

Scorpius shook his head, and smiled "You could never look horrid." He answered truthfully "You're as stunning as ever." He couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth, but maybe some of her Gryffindor courage may have rubbed off on him.

Rose flushed as she turned her head away, hiding behind a curtain of hair. "Thanks." She mumbled softly before picking up the bottom of her gown and ran off to find Professor Patil who had walked away some time while waiting for Rose to come out.

The young blonde sighed as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his platinum-blonde hair. He knew then that he liked Rose Weasley…and it wasn't about to go away anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Scorpius scratched, and scratched and scratched. If Rose thought that she had it bad with her costume, than obviously she hasn't been in his costume. It was scratchy, it was heavy, puffy, frilly and if it didn't look so new, he would be fairly certain that someone died in it. That's how terrible it was…the only good thing about it was that it was in green. Some small comfort that was.<p>

"Malfoy!" Professor Patil barked "Quit scratching!"

"I can't help it!" The young Slytherin replied as he glared at the Professor "It's itchy!"

"Deal with it then!" She demanded as she glared right back. "Now, Act 2, Scene 2!"

Rose took a deep breath as she appeared on the magically suspended balcony in her puffy costume.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo , wherefore art thou, Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet!" Rose said in an exaggerated manner as she grinned down at Scorpius who was holding back silent laughter

"You're not supposed to know that he's there, Juliet!" Padma Patil called out as she rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Should I listen for more, or should I speak now?" Scorpius asked himself as he paced under the balcony, eyeing it warily, as if doubting that he could truly hold the redhead's full weight.

"It's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Montague. What's a Montague anyway? It isn't a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, or any part of a man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Romeo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Romeo. Romeo, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange." Rose finished breathlessly as she managed to spew out the whole thing.

Scorpius stood there, staring up the redhead standing up on the balcony high above his head and couldn't help but feel that her words rang true, well, for them it did. Montagues, Capulets…Malfoys and Weasleys, all just names, and yet they could speak volumes, build walls, prevent people's actions…

"Malfoy!" Rose hissed from above him

Scorpius broke out of his reverie and looked up curiously "Huh?"

"You're line!" She replied as she leaned down as low as she could without being in the risk of falling

"Oh…Yeah!" Scorpius said after a moment, he then cleared his throat and said "I trust your words. Just call me your love, and I will take a new name. From now on I will never be Romeo again."

Rose stifled back the laughter threatening to break out.

"Weasley!" Professor Patil barked "Quit laughing!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath and consulted the script before saying her lines "Who are you? Why do you hide in the darkness and listen to my private thoughts?"

Just as Scorpius was about to reply, the heavy wooden door opened with a bang, revealing Headmistress Sinistra in her nightgown, her wand in hand, arms crossed and a frown on her face

"Padma, what is he meaning of this?" She asked as she gestured around the messy room "It's almost midnight and the children aren't in their dorms yet!"

"Well, I just thought that since it was the weekend tomorrow…" Professor Patil started as she looked at the displeased headmistress nervously

"Nevertheless, it wasn't your decision to make!" She exclaimed angrily "You can resume rehearsals tomorrow. After they all get back from Hogsmeade." She said, her tone bordering with finality. Then she turned to address the students and said "All of you, back to your dorms. Now!"

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know? :D<p> 


	6. Hogsmeade

I AM SO SORRY. :( Aside from the late update, this chapter is shamefully short, but as of the moment, with my finals barely 24 hours away, and papers due left and right, to write a 735 word chapter was all I could manage, but don't worry, in less than a week, I'll be free from University for a month, and I'll update faster and my chapters would be longer

Hopefully.

Oh well, here's totally suckish Chapter 6. Thanks for the support and for bearing with me :lol:

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hogsmeade<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they expect us to have everything ready by Valentine's Day!" Alice groaned out loud as she gulped down her butterbeer, not really caring whether she looked lady –like or not.<p>

"You're such a pig." Albus said jokingly as he wiped a small drop of butterbeer off the corner of his girlfriend's mouth.

"Ugh. Stop the overdose of sappiness!" Rose groaned as she rested her forehead on the table. "It's sickening."

The couple laughed as they entwined their fingers together on top of the table "You're just jealous." Alice said smugly with another laugh

Rose glanced up at them for a moment and glared venomously before retreating back into the wall she had formed with her arms "As if I'd be jealous of you snogging Albus." She replied, her voice slightly muffled

"Eew! Gross!" The two said at the same time. Then Alice collapsed into a wave of uncontrollable giggles while Albus just looked green.

After a few minutes of Alice, giggling her heart out; Albus, trying to push the image of him and Rose romantically involved out of his mind; and Rose just sitting there, watching the two people in front of her go crazy.

Suddenly, Alice just stopped laughing and pointed at something over her shoulder teasingly "Look Rose, it's your boyfriend!"

Rose glanced over her shoulder and saw Scorpius entering the three broomsticks, his hands filled with shopping bags, presumably filled with Christmas presents, as he searched the room for his friends

"Shut up, Alice!" Rose hissed as she launched her left boot at the Hufflepuff "He might hear you!"

Suddenly a voice who sounded like he was standing just behind Rose, asked "Who might hear, Alice?"

"Scorp!" The redhead exclaimed, her face turning a deep, burning shade of bright red. She shook her head vigorously and said, her tone panicky "No one!"

"Apparently, Rose fancies someone." Albus said cheekily, not really helping his cousin's fate.

Scorpius took the seat next to her and eyed her with a cheeky grin "Really? Who?"

The young Gryrffindor's eyes widened in alarm as she quickly scanned the room for anyone who looked like they could catch her attention. But, alas, fate was cruel…but then the door opened once more and Ulisse McLaggen strolled in, along with his friends.

"Uh…McLaggen." Rose said softly as she closed her eyes tightly, afraid of the explosive reaction that was to come.

Rose risked a peek from under her long eyelashes when she heard no reaction from Scorpius and found him staring at McLaggen with an unreadable expression on his face

"McLaggen, huh?" He finally said, his tone empty and his eyes a cold gray. "I never thought you were the type to base it on body, Rosie…"

The redhead flushed deeply as she looked down, seriously there seemed that there was no way out of this. But before she could reply, she heard the scrape of wood on wood as she watched Scorpius get up from his seat and walk out of the Three Broomsticks without as much as a nod or a wave goodbye.

The moment he was gone, Albus and Alice both rounded on her, glares on their faces.

"McLaggen, really?" Albus whispered venomously, afraid as to not to be overheard by the muscular seventh year a few tables from them

"You know how much he hates McLaggen!" Alice added, glancing nervously around

Rose sighed as she hid her face within her hands "I know!" came the muffled reply of the red head "But I had no choice."

"Aside from just telling him that you fancy him." Alice said, then she rolled her eyes and added sarcastically "But no, that doesn't seem to be an option, is it?"

The Gryffindor glared at her before standing up and gathering her things as she prepared to leave

"You can't run away from this Rose Weasley!" Alice called out, earning her a few glares from the people around

"I'm not." She said patiently "We have rehearsals, I don't want to be late."

The pair glanced at one another before snorting. As if she cared about Patil's little play. But, nonetheless, they both gathered their Christmas shopping, bags then ran out to follow Rose back into the castle.


	7. The Showdown

_**Finals just finished and I'm out for my semestral break! That means more updating for this story =)) **__**Wish me luck in the results of my tests though...My parents might take my laptop away if I fail my Finance and Psychology exams ;_; **_

_**Here's chapter 7. Forgive the mistakes XD It's 12:08 am here and well, I'm running on a box of pizza as of the moment =)) Sorry it's shamefully short :( **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Showdown<strong>

Rose and Scorpius stood beside one another behind a huge red curtain as a tense silence hung upon them.

"Are you mad at me?" Rose asked softly, keeping her eyes on the closed red curtains where she could hear the others practicing from the other side

Scorpius sighed. He didn't really want to stay stuck in this make-shift backstage with Rose while everyone was out there…

"Scorp?" Rose called out, as soft as before as her hand inched towards him and grasped four of his five fingers tentatively

The blonde withdrew his hand from hers and kept his stony gaze ahead "No, I'm not mad at you." He said, but his actions clearly spoke otherwise.

The young red head started at the spot where their hands had been linked a moment ago and blinked back a few tears. "Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm internalizing." Scorpius merely said before dropping his script on a nearby table then running off on stage to enter into his scene after realizing that he should have been there a few minutes ago.

Rose walked slowly towards the edge of the curtains, watching the scene before her eyes .

"Here comes the furious Tybalt, back again!" Hugo, who was playing Benvolio, said as he glared at McLaggen's approaching form

Scorpius copied Hugo's actions as he too glared at the tall, muscular seventh year his stance vicious, as if he really did kill Albus – who was playing Mercutio.

"He's alive and victorious, and Mercutio's dead? Enough with mercy and consideration. It's time for rage to guide my actions. Now, Tybalt, you can call me "villain" the way you did before. Mercutio's soul is floating right above our heads. He's waiting for you to keep him company on the way up to heaven. Either you, or I, or both of us have to go with him" Scorpius snarled as his shoulders tensed

Rose bit her lip hard until she could taste blood seeping out from it. She shouldn't have fibbed about liking McLaggen…it didn't look like it did any good.

The young Gryffindor flinched back slightly at the look of pure hatred that was shining from the Slytherin's eyes, but he held his ground, cleared his throat then uttered his next line. "Wretched boy, you hung out with him here, and you're going to go to heaven with him."

At these words, Scorpius assumed a dueling stance as he automatically reached for his wand

"No wands Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Patil suddenly called out from the audience "Use the cardboard swords that had been provided for you!"

Scorpius then glanced at the young professor before tucking his wand in swiftly while looking around for some sort of a sword, which had been lying on his feet. He eyed the thing distastefully for a moment before returning his attention back to McLaggen who now had his cardboard sword gripped tightly.

"The fight will decide who dies!" The blonde snarled as he pointed the flimsy thing at McLaggen and charged at him, inserting it between his body and his arm, giving the illusion of a stab, but not before he nimbly brought out his wand out of his sleeve and casting a silent hex at the boy, causing him to kneel down in pain before tucking it back in before anyone - even his victim – could see.

"Romeo, get out of here. The citizens are around, and Tybalt is dead. Don't stand there shocked. The Prince will give you the death penalty if you get caught. So get out of here!" Hugo cried out, his voice panicky as he glanced from Romeo to the still in pain McLaggen who had taken to lying sideways on the cold floor, curled up into a ball.

Scorpius glanced at the boy that was on the floor, holding back a self satisfied smirk as he glanced back at Hugo, trying not to notice how he looked exactly like his sister. "Oh, I have awful luck." He said emotionlessly

"Why are you waiting?" Hugo cried out once more as he practically pushed Scorpius off the stage until he ran back into the red curtains.

"Alright! That's it for today!" Professor Patil called out as she applauded them all. She glanced out at the direction of the window and saw that the sun had begun to set, and she didn't want to get in trouble with Headmistress Sinistra again. "Excellent acting, all of you!" She commented happily "You can all run off to dinner."

* * *

><p>"Scorpius!" Rose called out furiously as she marched into the common room.<p>

The blonde in question then poked his head out from his room, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be mad at Rose, as he looked at her curiously

"What is wrong with you?" The red head cried out furiously, her face turning a light shade of pink as tears streamed steadily down her cheeks.

Scorpius scoffed as he glared at her "Wrong with me? With me?" He repeated furiously "You're the one who suddenly decided that she wanted to go out with Ulisse – Boody – McLaggen!"

Rose wiped away the tears from her face with the back of her hand as he matched his equally venomous glare "Well, why is that any of your business?" She exclaimed as she prodded a finger into his lean, muscular chest "I can go out with any one I want! I don't have to answer to you, Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words that he wanted to say. He knew she was right, who was he to tell her that she couldn't date whoever she wanted? He was no one, just a friend…and frankly, recently, he hasn't been much of a friend to her.

"You're right." He said quietly, his eyes downcast

"What?" Rose asked

"I said you're right!" Scorpius repeated loudly, surprising the hell out of Rose who had been struggling to hear his mumbled sentiments "Happy now?"

Then he turned around and stormed back into his room, but stopped as he was about to close the door when Rose spoke.

"I don't really like him you know…" She said softly.

"What?" Scorpius asked as he whipped around, looking at the girl in surprise

"I never liked McLaggen, I think he's a self-absorbed, pompous pig." Rose admitted as she kept her eyes downcast

Scorpius had to fight the grin that was slowly creeping on his face as he asked "Then, why?"

"I didn't want you to know who I fancied." Rose explained as he lifted her eyes to look at his own gray eyes. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius smiled at her, more happy for the fact that they were alright once again than the little detail that she never liked McLaggen "Accepted." He simply said as he spread his arms wide as Rose ran towards him, enclosing him in a fierce hug.

Then after a few minutes, she finally released her iron hold on him and bid him good night as she walked into her own room, leaving Scorpius to stand there, in front of his door, looking like a grinning idiot before he too walked into his room and settled for bed.


	8. The Accident

Ok, I know I promised more updates and I'm sorry. :O My imagination is divided between SSRPG, my 100 drabbles and this. so, I do apologize with all my heart :(

I'm just really eager to finish this story because I've been hit by writer's block, so yeah..this is pretty crappy :( I'm sorry.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"A bit more to the left!" Professor Patil called out as several students moved their wands at the direction of the Professor's left, trying to keep the heavy balcony suspended in midair as they moved it from one side of the stage to another.<p>

Rose ducked as a bit of the balcony threatened to hit her over the head as she herself painted a paper bush onto a huge canvas.

"I don't get why we have to paint this the muggle way, Professor." Clymene Goyle said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and stood on her feet while glaring at the canvas that she was also working on.

Padma Patil rolled her eyes at her students as she walked around the room, inspecting the students' handiwork, shouting out orders like "Not there, Mr. Potter!" or "Mr. Potter, you're doing it wrong!  
>or "Albus Potter, just stop helping!" Basically, just scolding the black-haired Slytherin.<p>

"Git." Scorpius muttered as he finished adding the final touches to a tree that Albus broke "You're doing it on purpose aren't you?"

Albus smirked at him mischievously as he 'accidentally' tipped a can of yellow paint over, creating a pool of paint next to him before he joined his best mate who was now surveying Rose's canvas which was the background for Juliet's garden "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with a grin.

The professor once again glared at the young boy before absently waving her hand over the mess, effectively clearing it "I'm telling you Mr. Potter, quit it or else I'll be minusing points from Slytherin."

Albus simply snickered under his breath but did nothing more to create havoc around the set. After all, he wanted Slytherin to win the house cup this year, he didn't want to jeopardize their chances of winning.

"So, how are you and Alice doing?" Scorpius asked the young Potter as the boy leaned back against a set of robes that were holding the sandbags, as well as the other props that needed to be suspended, high up on the ceiling.

"We're fine." He replied with a grin. Then he nodded towards the red head who had now taken to kneeling on the canvas as she painted with a various shades of red, black, green and blue "What about you guys, huh?" He asked with a Cheshire grin directed towards the flustered blonde "It's painfully obvious that you guys like one another." He added as he elbowed the boy roughly on the ribs, causing him to hit a couple of the ropes holding the suspended props.

Scorpius glared at him as he pushed his shoulder roughly "It is not, shut it, she might hear you!"

But all that was heard was the sudden scream of a certain head girl as she stayed frozen in spot staring at the giant, round moon that was plummeting towards her in full speed. The girl squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she crumpled onto the floor into a small ball, trying to shield as much of her body as possible.

Scorpius' gray eye widened in alarm as he blindly groped around his pockets for his wand in panic, before losing what was left of his patience and simply jumping on top of the scared girl, taking the full impact of the fallen moon prop.

Everyone in the room simply stood there in shock, everything happened way to fast and all they could do was to wait for the dust to clear until a male voice called out "I'm alright!"

Rose cracked her eyes open and found herself staring straight into a deep pool of gray ones. Realizing who the owner was of said eyes, she blushed a deep red, placing a smirk on the boy's face, delighted that he could still elicit such a reaction from her, despite the situation.

"Hey." Scorpius said with a grin, as if he hadn't just taken a 50-pound paper moon for her

Rose couldn't help but grin back as she replied breathlessly "Hey to you too."

Suddenly, their moment was shattered when the dust from the rubble has settled and people started removing the debris from the fallen prop as they called out to them.

"Hey, mate, you alright?" Albus asked when they were finally able to remove the last – and largest – bit of the paper moon off Scorpius' back as he helped him up. Then he grinned at his cousin and asked the same question, where she smiled and nodded in reply before running off, her face a burning shade of red once more.

"That's it for today!" Professor Patil called out frantically as she circled the room, examining random students for any injuries "Was anyone hurt?" Then she glanced at Rose who was sitting on a corner, trying to dust herself off "Weasley, are you alright? Do you need to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, professor. Thanks." She replied with a small smile and as she shook her head "No thanks Professor Patil. I'm fine. But, I think I'll go back to my dorm now."

"Well, alright." Professor Patil said almost reluctant to leave the young red head alone, she then turned to the Slytherin who had saved her earlier and said "Mr. Malfoy, could you please go with Ms. Weasley?"

Rose shook her head as Scorpius parted ways with Al who had rejoined his girlfriend and started walking towards her "No, professor, really. It's fine" Rose insisted as the blonde stopped right beside her "I wouldn't want to get in the way of any of Scorpius' plans."

"Nonsense." Scorpius answered with a grin "I was heading back to the common room anyway."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for saving me back there." Rose said once they were both inside the common room.<p>

Scorpius grinned once more as he plopped down on the couch and pointed his wand at the fire place, igniting the firewood "No problem."

She sat down beside him and stared at the fire intently, normally she would head into her room and stay there, but it seemed ungrateful, he did sort of save her life, and the least she could do was spend time with him.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly blurted out, her eyes downcast as she placed her hands on her lap and leaned against his shoulder, like what she usually does when she knew she did something that would get him mad, or when she wanted something from him.

Scorpius chuckled, sending vibrations through the girl's body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, breathing in her scent of strawberries.

"What for?" He asked as he looked down on her unmanageable mass of fiery red hair. Puberty did nothing to darken the shade, and he realized that he liked it just like that. Unique. Complete and utterly Rose Weasely. Not even her cousins had this shade of red… "It wasn't your fault that the moon fell down."

Rose burrowed deeper into the crook of his neck, as if trying to hide her face behind him and her really thick hair "That too." The girl muttered "I'm sorry for everything. You must think I'm pretty horrid."

The blonde chuckled once more, causing the girl to look up at him quizzically and wonder why he was laughing at her very much heartfelt apology. Scorpius then looked back down as he stared into her deep, brown eyes and smiled that breath-taking smile of his "Just pretty, not horrid."

Rose blinked for a moment, trying to guess what he meant, her eyes then widened and she blushed once more. Merlin, she's been blushing a lot these days. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Yeah. I do." He said quietly as he hooked his finger under her chin and smiled as they both leaned in, their lips just a breath away from one another…

"ROSIE! ROSIIIIEEE!" Ron Weasley suddenly called out from the other side of the portrait as pounded on the painting, while begging the man in it to let him in. "Rosie!"

The couple sprang apart in surprise as they both groaned and glared at the passage way. "I better let him in." Rose said with a sigh "He might break down the door."

Scorpius grinned at her before nodding, as he stood up the couch, pulled Rose up as well, and then stole a quick kiss before retreating to his room, leaving the young Gryffindor very flustered and with a grin on her face.

The girl then walked to the door, pushed it open and let what it seems like was her whole family – immediate and extended – into the common room.

"Oh, Rosie!" Her mother exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tight "We came as soon as we could. When Headmistress Sinistra flooed your father at work, we were so worried, we thought something really bad had happened to you!" Hermione said as she checked her daughter for wounds

"Well, thankfully, Scorpius was there to save me." Rose answered with a grin as she shrugged, causing a frown to appear on her father's face. She glared at the older Weasley and warned "Be nice dad, he did save my life after all."

Ron's scowl went even deeper as Harry laughed and patted him squarely on the back "Where is he anyway? Don't you two share a dorm together?"

"We share a common room, not a dorm, Uncle Harry." Rose explained with a smile, just for the sake of her father's sanity, who had started to look a bit green.

"Well, I think we've intruded into Rose's privacy long enough." Ginny called out as she smiled at her niece, who smiled back gratefully "I'm sure she wants to rest." Then she started to push the noisy family out of the room and waved goodbye to the small redhead, who collapsed on the sofa with a happy sigh.

"It's safe to come out now!" She called out to the blonde that she knew was hiding out in his room.

And sure enough, a few minutes later, Scorpius came out with a grin on his face as he sat down beside her before gathering her into his arms.

"Now, where were we?" He asked before leaning in once again.

* * *

><p>Again, Sorry! :(<p> 


	9. The Final Run

Here it is, the final chapter. It hasn't been so much of a long journey, but still, thanks for bearing my late updates and possible grammar slip-ups. I love you all. XD

Barely a chapter...but I needed to be written XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Final Run<strong>

* * *

><p>"Due to a few undesired circumstances…" Headmistress Sinistra began, her eyes lingering on the patch of red haired students sitting on the Gryffindor table. "and the overwhelming amount of complaints that I received from parents…" She continued, this time her glare settling on the students on the Slytherin table who all looked sheepish.<p>

"This year's rendition of Romeo and Juliet has been cancelled." She announced, as she watched the students whisper among one another for a moment before the hall erupted into cheers as students clapped, while some despaired, stating that they had just finished memorizing their lines – however few they may be.

She waited till the student body settled down for a moment before speaking once more. "Now, I would like to take this moment to congratulate everyone who had offered to help in the production of the play." She said as she readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose "To all those who acted, those who helped in the props and Professor Patil who was the cause for this fiasco…" She added with a small smile, causing a few students to chuckle.

"But of course, I would also like to congratulate our Head boy and Girl for playing the leads, on top of their responsibilities as heads…and of course students."Then she peered around the room, trying to find the pair "Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley?" She called out, but on no one replied, sending a few students into curious panic as they all looked around the great hall for the missing heads.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a quiet spot near the black lake, hidden by a cover of trees and branches, Rose and Scorpius lay on a blanket in each other's arms, the remnants of a delicious picnic cast prepared by the house elves, cast aside as the girl lay asleep on the boy's chest while the blonde played with her hair calmly.<p>

Both blissfully unaware of the panic that they had accidentally caused inside the castle which seemed miles away from where they were.

* * *

><p>There you guys go. :) The "Tragedy" of Rose and Scorpius XD I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
